Undertale: Book One: Pacifist
by Tekozuru
Summary: For those that have never played and those who've played it nonstop and even those who have seen let's plays for hours, let me take you through a narrative of the first of many to come, Book One: Pacifist, and yes. It's literally that. (Gender Neutral Frisk/Chara)
1. The Fall

Undertale

Book One:

Pacifist

Chapter 0:

The Fall

* * *

Description: This is a story mainly following Frisk. _ **Frisk can either be a boy or girl, reader's choice**_. _**This is the first book of many to come**_ , but for now, this book is the one I'll be discussing. This book (from Chapter 1 on to chapter XX) will be about, as the title describes, the Pacifist route. _**This book /will/ follow the game**_ , and it will be descriptive. I ask that you _**do not say anything spoiler related, even after the book is finished**_ , as I want any reader who has _**no**_ clue what Undertale is to be able to read this, and be just as drawn into Toby's masterpiece that is Undertale. Starting in a later book, I shall be ending the " _game_ " and create " _dlc_ ", or maybe a " _sequel_ ". ***sigh***...game puns. Anyway, I hope you guys, gals, ghouls, and monsters alike enjoy  Undertale: Pacifist.

Disclaimer: _**"Undertale", "Frisk", "Mt. Ebott", etc. are all property and creation of Toby Fox.**_ Undertale is available on Steam for $10(?), and I recommend playing it, and if you won't for some reason or can't, then I hope I do it enough justice, as this is not my game. _**This /is/ a fan-fiction, and should never be taken as an official or copyrighted piece.**_

* * *

Frisk finally managed to catch their breath. They placed both of their trembling hands on their knees, leaning forward a bit, panting heavily, breathing sharply. They stared at the black, lifeless, shadow-less ground for a moment, listening for any sudden movements. Wind was howling around Frisk loud enough to nearly muffle the pounding of their racing heart in their chest, blowing their shoulder-length hair in every direction. What they didn't hear is what worried them, though.

Frisk's head rose sharply, standing up with the same amount of force, still slightly out of breath. There he was, not even three feet away from where Frisk stood. Frisk's expression slowly faded from relief to a look of worry, concern, and care. A shadow was cast over his face, light coming from an unknown source, making it impossible to see if they were even...

Before they could finish this thought, the buttons appeared. Frisk let out a sigh of relief when he read "Mercy" on the right, orange button. They only needed to think it, and the button highlighted bright yellow, smiling a weak smile as it faded.

"...". ~Did they just...~, he thought to himself, noticing the orange glow, bracing for the "Fight". He peeked an eye over at Frisk, letting it barely be visible. "What are you doing...?" he mustered up, unsure how to approach them. Frisk almost didn't hear him, but ignored his question anyway, waiting for the button to show once more. He turned his head a little more, both eyes now staring right at them.

"Do you really think I've learned anything from this?" His voice raised a bit, but before Frisk could open their mouth, he brought his face back down, concealing it in shadow once more. "No." he said sharply, yet with a slight hint in their tone of something...sad. Longing.

Frisk smiled softly at him, seeing the button return. The wind was powerful enough to cause their hair to flail around behind them, still blowing. They took a single step forward, ignoring the gusts. Still smiling, they chose mercy again. "Then I'll never stop until you do.", Frisk said, determined to not kill him.

"Sparing me won't change anything. Killing me is the only way to end this.." He was looking back at Frisk, still not showing his full face.

Frisk's expression didn't waiver as they chose Mercy once more, taking a third step forward. They spoke softly, smiling even bigger, looking them in what they could manage of their eyes, "I'm not going to do that. It doesn't have to be that way."

He turned his head sharply, looking at Frisk with a broken expression on his face, grinning. His face was scratched up pretty bad, and his head was tilted until it was parallel with the non-existent ground. "If you let me live..." he started, voice trembling with malice, anger, and rage, "I'll come back." As he said that, he was now upright, keeping the same sadistic grin, giving Frisk a small chill down their spine, even now.

Frisk took another step forward, not even needing to concentrate on the bright Mercy button any further. "And I'll wait for you.", they said with a full genuine smile, closing their eyes and tilting their head a fraction to the left. Their hair fell off their shoulders, the wind blowing it to the side, now.

"I'll kill you.." he said, his voice beginning to shake again with rage and malice.

Mercy. Frisk took another step. "You won't."

"I'll kill everyone!" he exclaimed, his eyes slightly bulging from his face. His right eye was slightly closed, giving him a more chaotic and psychotic look, but Frisk knew they wouldn't allow that.

Mercy. Another step forward. "You won't."

He opened his mouth wide, showing many sharp teeth, raising his head up to look "down" at you, trembling, and with a raised voice "I'll kill everyone you love!"

Frisk was un-phased. Their determination to save him was more powerful than his fear of losing everyone. If he could be saved, then everyone is, too. So they chose Mercy once more, taking another step. They were now about a foot away, noticing his expression somber slightly.

"..." Mercy.

"...?" Mercy.

"Why!?" he yelled, anger being the only thing written on his face. ~WHAT ARE THEY DOING!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?~

~A few more steps.~, Frisk thought to themselves. ~I can do this...~ They could feel his malice fading almost completely, his anger simmering, his tone soften.

His expression softened dramatically. He stared at frisk for a moment, confused, lost, maybe even...sad? "...Why are you being..." he finally said, his voice almost breaking, "...so nice to me?" He sounded like he was on the verge of tears, and looked like guilt incarnate written everywhere on his now slumped face.

~Why...?~, they thought to themselves. They thought for a moment, but it didn't take long to realize that they had always been this way. Always helping. Always caring. Always...loving. Giving. Selfless. Determined to do good.

Always has.

Always will...

~...Right...?~

* * *

Ebott Orphanage

1 year ago

"Hey Frisk! Think fast!" one teenager hollered. Frisk didn't even need to look. They already knew what was going to happ-

 ***SPLAT*** All of the kids sitting adjacent to them, over a few seats away, began to laugh hysterically. Frisk nodded in approval. ~Good icing.~, they thought to themself. The icing was always their favorite part of a cake, and their 17th birthday cake was no exception. They picked up a few napkins and proceeded to wipe off what remained on their face before taking a sip of their dri-

 ***SPLAT*** The kids burst into laughter again, this time louder, and even more joining in from all sides. ~Of course...~, they thought. Frisk sighed, smiling a big ol' fake smile. "Good one, guys! Didn't expect a second one! You really got me, this time! Heh heh..." they said, force chuckling. They picked up a wad of napkins and headed towards their room. By the time they had reached the door, they finally stopped hearing the laughter from the cafeteria a few hallways down. Frisk wiped the rest of the cake off their cheek, then entered their room.

When they were fully inside, the closed and locked their door behind them, already forcing what happened out of their mind with determination. Frisk had gained this new-found determination from what Mr. Nickels had told them a week ago: They were going to be scheduled for an appointment with a pair of parents, looking to adopt them. Them! They could hardly believe it, at first!

With this freshly on Frisk's mind, they cleaned up, showered, and got dressed. Frisk put on their favorite sweater for this spacial occasion. It had a sky blue base color, with two medium sized, violet stripes going across the chest and arms, respectively. Then, regular-looking dark blue jeans that have faded a little from use. Finally, they went with matching dark blue tennis shoes that were comfortable, but not too loose-fitting, either. Surprisingly durable.

They took a look around their room. Two beds, one on each side of the room. Their side was neat, clean, and orderly. They didn't do much but play piano a little, color, and the occasional video game, even though they've beaten the same games countless times, already. A poster of Einstein hung above their bed, a gift from Mr. Nickels for today. On the other side, was barren. No sheets, no decoration, and probably half an inch of dust on what furniture there was. Most of the kids got to choose who they roomed up with. After only a few short, hellish months of being "introduced" to everyone, nobody wanted to room up with them. They started to not mind it as much, as they didn't need to share anything with anyone. Their own bathroom, their own television, their own window, their own...everything..

Frisk realized that they needed to keep a close eye on the time, and turned to look at the clock. It was 2:14. They were going to be late if they didn't hurry out the door, soon, so they grabbed a bottled water and ran, drinking it here and there on their way. Frisk was extremely excited to see them. ~Are they nice? Are they loving? Will they still want me, now that I'm 17? Am I too old..?~ Frisk shook their head, their hair slightly bouncing off their face. They pushed away the negative thoughts and continued down the hallways, making lefts and rights, going down stairs, and even stopping to refill their water at the water fountains.

Ebott Orphanage wouldn't be something Frisk would compare to a mansion, no. It was more like a Catholic Home. Minus the Catholics, and with a grain of salt with the term "Home". It was a relatively older building, with improvements installed along the years as things stopped working or would break. It stood three stories tall, with a basement floor underneath. The land that it was on was on a hill that stood above a lot of the forest, but overshadowing it was the infamous Mt. Ebott.

Mt. Ebott was rumored to have a hole near to top of the mountain that fell forever. It was said that all of the people that had gone up there to explore, or a dare, or by accident, or all of the above were never heard from again, which to Frisk sounded too cliche. But it was true.

Mr. Nickels' office was slightly ajar when Frisk arrived. They could overhear a conversation going on, but was unsure on what was being said. Taking a deep breath, they raised their hand up to the door to knock. "I'm not sure about this, Mr Nickels.." said a middle-aged woman. She sounded hesitant, with a hint of what Frisk could only interpret as disgust. "They don't get along with a lot of the other kids, they don't have any friends, and they're...blind?" she asked, inquiringly. Frisk's heart sank, lowering their hand. They stood less than a foot away from the door, but stayed out of eye-shot, from the cracked door.

"Mrs. Francis, Frisk is not 'blind' at all. They just don't open their eyes all of the way, so it makes it look like their eyes are closed, when they're not. They can see just fine. And I didn't say they didn't get along with other kids, I firmly stated that 'Frisk is bullied a lot here because they don't do anything to retaliate besides playing along, which just makes them do it more.' And furthermore, Frisk won't make attachments with anyone. They'll help anyone out in need that they find, but after they help, they avoid the kid like a plague, because if others found out someone was Frisk's friend, then that friend would become a target for the bullying, as well." he said, passion and worry in his voice. Nickels placed his index and middle finger on the middle of his forehead and his thumb on his temple, leaning against it on his desk.

"I want a /normal/ orphan. I'm sure you understand." spoke the husband, his voice rough and callus. "This kid's a wimp. He's a target for trouble and a welcome mat. My wife and I would like to reschedule for another child, Mr. Nickels. If that's not fine with you, we can go somewhere else."

Mr. Nickels sighed, shaking his head. "Fine. I will find you a child more...'suitable' to your preferences. I apologize for the inconvenience." he finally said, feeling defeated and sorry for Frisk, knowing they were looking forward to this moment for a long time. He had no idea how to break it to them...

Frisk was sitting in the hallway by this point, tears steadily streaming down their face. The sniffled every so often, but not too loudly. They didn't even whimper. They didn't want to be heard.. Their back was against the hall's wall, about a foot from the door. Frisk's knees were bent enough to fold their arms and rest their head on them. They heard the door opening completely, and two sets of steps emerged. Frisk stood up before they noticed him, wiping away the tears and snot off of their face hurriedly. As they turned to exit, they both stopped mid-step, seeing the kid they just decided to not adopt smiling from ear to ear. "Hello!", Frisk exclaimed. "My name's Frisk! It's nice to meet you!"

The woman wore a black dress, fitting her form a little too well for Frisk's comfort. She wore thick amounts of makeup, and obviously fake, gaudy jewelery. She wasn't exactly rich, but clearly wanted that lifestyle. The husband was a portly individual, sporting a suit that couldn't button up completely and tie rested on the stomach. The couple looked at each other awkwardly, then back at the child. "Hello, Frisk.", the woman finally said, turning to the orphan. "I'm sorry, but me and my husband were just leaving." she said, eyes darting to her husband.

"That's okay! It was nice meeting you two." Frisk said, their smile not wavering. "I have a few errands to do today, as well, so I understand. Take care!" The couple didn't even acknowledge them after they finished talking. They hurried passed them and walked out the door, with a jolting *SLAM*.

Frisk headed towards their room again, avoiding Mr. Nickels' office all-together. They didn't see any reason to confront him about what just happened. It was better for him, and even themself, if the conversation never happened, to begin with. As they passed a few hallways on the bottom floor, about to make their way upstairs, they stopped. To their right was the back doors, still unlocked until 6, an hour from now. The sun was still up in the sky, not ready to start setting in the horizon yet, the sky still blue, clouds lightly scattered across it's almost blank canvas.

Frisk stepped outside, the warmth of the sun hitting them instantly, but the chilled wind hit them not soon after. It was Fall, so the tress were all sorts of beautiful shades of red, orange, and yellow around them, both on the ground and still on the tree. It was an amazing sight. Off in the distance, the sound of children ranging from 13-18 playing on the other side of the building could be heard. Frisk took a look around momentarily, to see if anyone was back here. They didn't expect anyone to be, at this hour. There were only a few yards away from the forest, which is a big "no no" in this place for the orphans, so it was rare when anyone not doing yard work was ever back here in the first place. Not far into the forest is the trail leading up Mt. Ebott, which looked humongous when outside.

Sighing, they took their leave into the forest, not seeing anyone to tell on them or follow them. Frisk didn't want any trouble. They just wanted to leave. They had enough of this place, and no longer desired to be adopted. They were 17 years old! ~Who in their right mind would want a kid for a year...?~

Frisk reached the beginning of the path that scaled the mountain to the hole, and probably further, they thought. Birds chirped loudly at each other and wildlife bloomed around them as the Autumn winds blew leaves around gently, the tops of the trees around them shaking gently, above. Then sun was slightly difficult to see, but Frisk could tell it wouldn't be long before the sun would start to touch the horizon and get dark, making it difficult to see. They scaled the mountain, noticing different wildlife here and there. A hare here, hawk there, the occasional squirrel. They stepped over tree branches and big boulders as they traversed upwards, at one point using rock-like steps, which killed their legs even more than they already were feeling.

The sky above was beginning to turn into a warm orange, matching the pallet of the rest of the forest. They sighed, turning around to take a look at what exactly everyone was talking about. Coated in sweat, but comfortable because of the steady breeze from this altitude caused, Frisk took a few steps towards the hole. It was quite large, to Frisk's surprise. They figured it was at least 5 feet wide, all around. They picked up a slightly weighted rock and dropped it in, kneeling down to listen for the *clank* of the rock hitting the bottom, counting in their head...

...but no sound was made.

Frisk audibly gulped, standing up from where they were knelt. They felt debris and dirt on the knees of their jeans, and bent over slightly to brush them off, when a strong wind came rolling in, catching them off guard. They fell, having lost their balance so easily, being so close to the edge. As they looked up, they saw the hole get smaller and smaller...

 ***Thumph***


	2. Flowey the Flower

Undertale

Book One:

Pacifist

Chapter 1:

Flowey the Flower

* * *

Description: This is a story mainly following Frisk. _ **Frisk can either be a boy or girl, reader's choice**_. _**This is the first book of many to come**_ , but for now, this book is the one I'll be discussing. This book (from Chapter 1 on to chapter XX) will be about, as the title describes, the Pacifist route. _**This book /will/ follow the game**_ , and it will be descriptive. I ask that you _**do not say anything spoiler related, even after the book is finished**_ , as I want any reader who has _**no**_ clue what Undertale is to be able to read this, and be just as drawn into Toby's masterpiece that is Undertale. Starting in a later book, I shall be ending the " _game_ " and create " _dlc_ ", or maybe a " _sequel_ ". ***sigh***...game puns. Anyway, I hope you guys, gals, ghouls, and monsters alike enjoy  Undertale: Pacifist.

Disclaimer: _**"Undertale", "Frisk", "Flowey", etc. are all property and creation of Toby Fox.**_ Undertale is available on Steam for $10(?), and I recommend playing it, and if you won't for some reason or can't, then I hope I do it enough justice, as this is not my game. _**This /is/ a fan-fiction, and should never be taken as an official or copyrighted piece.**_

* * *

"Hey...", an unfamiliar voice was heard. "Are you real..? What's your name, kid?". A slight echo caused the end of the sentence to repeat a couple of times, the place Frisk being in seeming hollow.

Unsure how to answer, who they were answering, or why their voice sounded like it had seen a ghost, they mustered up, "F-Frisk...My name is Frisk.". Frisk heard the voice scoff softly, then giggle, almost sinisterly. They still couldn't see anything, and wondered if they could even more, or if they were still falling, or...

"Today's your lucky day, Frisk!" the voice said cheerfully. "You and me? We're going to get to know each-other very, very well." This worried Frisk, unsure how to take anything that was happening.

"Wait! Then..what's you're name?", Frisk asked, wanting to be on a level playing field of information with the invisible source of the unknown voice. They heard another giggle, then chuckle. They saw something, finally, a foot away from them.

"My name?", the voice questioned. ~It's..eyes. Those are their eyes..~ Frisk discovered, seeing two red orbs seemingly floating, making direct eye contact. It sent chills down their spine so strong, if Frisk /could/ move, they wouldn't have been able to, now.

"My name is-"

* * *

Frisk opened their eyes groggily. Their left arm was pointed above their head and right arm the opposite direction, one knee bent upwards, the other leg laying flat. They thought they could hear birds chirping in the distance, but it was faint. A very light breeze blew in, hitting them gently. Their body ached, but nothing felt broken as they flexed their fingers and bent their knees and arms. Frisk looked straight above them, seeing light still in the sky. ~Must have not been out for long.~, they concluded. They turned their head to see where they were, but knew that they obviously wouldn't know where "here" was.

Moving their left arm to a more comfortable position, their fingers brush against ~...A petal? Are these flowers..?~, they had wondered. They looked to their right and saw that they had landed on a quite soft patch of yellow flowers. Frisk couldn't help but smile at the scene they were in, rubbing their fingers along the petals of the flower they had touched to begin with. Still looking to their right, sunlight still streamed down through the trees, into the hole, causing a display of dancing shadows as butterflies flew in random directions around the flowers. It was a very peaceful sight, filling them with determination.

~Sweet-scented marigold...?~, they realized. Frisk remembered reading about them, boring as it may have been. "These are great for teas and a few medicines..", they spoke quietly to themself. They often enjoyed trying out different flavors of teas, to see what the world's plants had to offer their curious taste buds. These weren't exactly next on their list, but they'd make an exception if they were given a cup to drink.

"Heh. They used to be used as a part of a human sacrifice ritual, too.", a familiar voice spoke, causing Frisk to jump to their feet from the surprise sound from... ~Where...?~ Frisk turned around a few times, but found nothing in sight. Passed the ovular shape of the marigolds, there was a patch of grass outlining it by about a foot from where the flowers stopped their growth. Beyond that, rock, stone, dirt, and concrete. The ceiling had stalactites hanging in all shapes and sizes, the walls jagged and rough. Frisk figured there was no chance in hell they were scaling that, and moved on from the idea, knowing that even if they tried, it wouldn't work out well for them, in the end.

They turned around once more, having not forgotten the random voice replying to, what they thought was, a personal conversation with themself. Frisk still didn't see anyone, but did come across what looked like a hallway, with enough light from the sky to give them a patch of illumination to see and follow it, which seemed like a better idea to follow than staying here for it to get dark and impossible for them to see anything. The sounds of birds was no longer audible, as the echo of their steps rained in, the further the went into the hall.

At the end of the hall, to their left, was a doorway. No door, though. Looking behind them, they were no longer able to see the patch of flowers that broke their fall, or even see the butterflies that were dancing. All they could see was the light that helped them for the moment. The entry was huge, compared to Frisk. Frisk wasn't a short person, but wasn't exactly tall, either. They looked up, and noticed a symbol. It was difficult for them to make out, but it appeared to be of two wings, between them being a diamond shape, with three triangles on the bottom. Frisk thought it resembled a bird, or maybe a mythical creature. They weren't too sure, nor too concerned. On each side of the doorway, stood a giant pillar, made of old, worn out marble and granite. The steps, seeming to be made of the same material, led into the next area.

They took a few steps upwards, then entered, determined to find out where they were. This place fascinated them. They loved old things, from buildings to ruins to even people. There was so much to discover and learn from what took place, before them, and they loved the adventure, though it rarely ever was a true "adventure", for them. Mostly it was a field trip through the woods, or a museum, but if they let their mind wonder, it was quite the ride. In this case, though, it was quite the adventure, already. Eager to see what lie ahead for them next, they looked around the room anxiously.

It was dark. Really dark. Another hole above let what little light there was left shine in, illuminating another patch of grass, with a single, solitary Sweet-scented Marigold flower. In the center of the flower appeared to be a smiling face, lines for eyes and everything, but Frisk was almost positive that wasn't a natural thing, and someone down here had decided it would be a fun thing to do with a flower. Looking around, they saw darkness in all directions. Unsure where to go, but determined to find a way out, they continued forward.

Frisk took not even three steps forwards, attempting to pass the faced flower, when it spoke at a higher pitch than normal speech, it's smile seeming genuine, its eyes lighting up as it spoke. "Howdy!", the golden flower began, cheerfully. "I'm **FLOWEY! FLOWEY** the **FLOWER!** "

Frisk stifled a chuckle at the adorable talking plant, smiling in return. "Hello, there. My name is Frisk.", they said with an up-beat tone in their voice. The seemed friendly, and they were obviously lost, so they thought maybe they could ask for directions, or even a map would be great, at this point. "This should be interesting...", the hidden voice chimed in. Flowey didn't seem to notice the comment, but before Frisk could say anything in response or even get a chance to think of one, Flowey piped in.

"Hmmm...", he audibly pondered, still smiling from ear to ear, as the expression goes. "You're new to the **UNDERGROUND** , aren'tcha?" Frisk figured that the "Underground" was the official name of where they were. At least they now knew what to call wherever they were. They nodded sheepishly in response to his question, hoping them being new wouldn't be a problem for their newly found, and only found, acquaintance. Frisk looked off to the side, now a tad embarrassed.

"Golly! You must be so confused.", Flowey stated, still smiling, still staring. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" Frisk looked up, smiling bigger than before. "I guess little old me will have to do!", he said, excitedly. "Really!? That would be so great, Flowey!", they responded. "Ready?" Before Frisk could ask for what, Flowey pipes in quickly, "Here we go!"

* * *

Frisk blinked, and all they could see was Flowey. No walls on any side, no floor beneath their feet, though they could clearly tell they were standing on solid "ground", and no sky above their head. ~Where'd the sun go..? Where's light even coming from right now?~ they pondered, looking around at the darkness that surrounded them. Finally, they noticed him. His petals, once bright yellow, and his leaves and stem, which were obviously green to begin with, now were all black and white. They looked at their own skin and shirt, wondering if they were the same. To their surprise, they were, mostly. One thing on their person stood out, though.

A bright, red, glowing heart. They knew it wasn't their "real heart", though. Human hearts look nothing like the heart-shape that had become the shape of love, as well. They went to touch it, it noticed it had such a warmth to it. Not uncomfortable heat, like from a fast-food restaurant's heat lamp for fries, no. Not like barely warm, where it's hot enough to be considered cool. It was was a secure warmth. A warmth they had never experienced before. They felt compelled to want to protect this shape on their chest, unsure why. ~This is what an "instinct" truly feels like, huh? Kind of cool..~, Frisk thought.

Frisk took a look towards the ground. Slightly ahead of them, below their knees, were floating letters and a yellow box. " **LV 1, HP,** a yellow box next to that, and then **20/20**?", they read quietly, yet curiously to themself. ~This is reminding me of Skyrm..~, they began to think. ~ **LV 1**? I'm a level 1? I have health points? Is **20/20** how much health I have, or do I have magic, down here? Where is any of this even coming from?~ These thoughts rushed through their mind quickly, finding it hard to keep up with everything going on, at once.

Too busy being caught up in their new surroundings and glowy heart, they flinched out of being startled by Flowey. "See that heart?", Flowey questioned, pointing a leaf at the red warmth they held, having noticed the human's interest in what they had on them. "That's your **SOUL** , the very culmination of your being!", they said, still smiling cheerfully. Noticing them grasp it with one hand, bringing it closer to their chest, his smile grew wider. Frisk's face looked concerned about this knowledge. "Wait.", Frisk requested. "If this is my..soul..then aren't I exposed to dying easier?", they asked, concerned about their well being.

"You're **SOUL** starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of **LV.** ", Flowey assured them. Frisk uncupped their hand, still holding it to them, though. Looking at it, they noticed that the glow from their heart, ~Is it really my...soul?~, they noticed the red glow on their, as of this moment, grey, white, and black clothes and skin. "What...what's 'lv' stand for? Level..?", they finally asked, still looking at their heart. They could feel the warmth radiate to their face, causing them to smile softly at it.

Flowey giggled at the way they said it, causing Frisk to blush from embarrassment and look away. "What's **LV** stand for? Why, **LOVE** , of course!" Frisk smiled almost as big as the talking flower. Once they had heard that all if took for their soul to get stronger was with love, they knew that they could protect their being easily and in no time! "You want some **LOVE** , don't you?" Frisk nodded a few times, eagerly. "Yes, that would be amazing! But..how would I get any, here?", they asked, concerned about their ignorance of the landscape, inhabitants, or anything involving the Underground. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!", the happy Flower offered.

Frisk was ecstatic. "Thank you so much, Flowey!", almost bursting with joy. ~He's so nice to me..I'm really glad I met someone down here..~. Flowey winked, sticking their tongue out playfully at Frisk. They chuckled softly, covering their smile with their free hand. Five tiny white seeds popped up from behind him. Flowey looked around at the seeds, smiling again. "Down here, LOVE is shared through...", he paused, raising his eyebrows as if having a clever thought. "Little white...'friendliness pellets.'"

As Flowey turned their attention back to Frisk, they kept their smile, as did he. ~Friendliness Pellets? That's...original.~, Frisk thought, a small giggle escaping their mouth. "Are you ready?", he asked, barely able to keep their excitement intact. Frisk nodded once. The seeds around Flowey began to move towards them at a slow and steady pace, rotating in their own place while doing so.

Frisk's smile turned into that of immense pain, agony, shock, and confusion as they ran straight into one of Flowey's "Friendliness Pellets", soul first. Laying on the ground, gripping their throbbing soul, it's glow blinking frantically, they noticed the yellow box had now become almost the same shade of red as their soul, with just a hairline of yellow at the far left. The numbers which at first read **20/20** now read **1/20**. "Yep...", they managed to cough up. "That's my health...". Frisk coughed viciously, blood splattering outwardly onto the concrete in front of them, now laying on their left side. Still clutching onto their soul for dear life, they managed to look up at Flowey.

Flowey's innocent, even adorable smile had turned into an over-exaggerated grin, which, to Frisk's surprise, was even wider than his first one he wore. His eyes turned from a kindness and mercy to that of evil and chaos. " _You idiot._ ", he stated with a much more deeper, sinister voice. This caught Frisk off guard, the pain from the hit really taking its tole on their entire body, resisting the urge to give up, just yet. " _In this world, it's kill or_ _ **BE**_ _killed!_ ", he proclaimed, a manic look in his eyes.

Frisk's actual heart felt like it had just sank to their stomach at the realization of Flowey's words. He was going to kill them. Right here. They rolled over, pain shooting up their spine and down their limbs. They cried out, but stayed determined to leave before they died. " _Why would_ _ **ANYONE**_ _pass up an opportunity like this!?_ ", he asked rhetorically, almost bursting into a fit of laughter. "No..", they mustered. "I-I can't..not like this...". Frisk looked up at him through one eye, panting heavily.

Flowey's face changed completely, again, his giant grin now with jagged teeth in the front and back, and slender. The length of his smile didn't change, they noticed, along with his eyes, which had gone pitch black, minus two tiny white dots, staring straight into theirs. Before Frisk could jump to their feet or even crawl away, 60 seeds popped up from the darkness around them, surrounding them completely. They were trapped. The realization that they were going to die hit them, but as they tried to get up to run, they fell, their legs feeling weaker than they had ever felt from the combined hike and their soul taking a direct hit in their life.

" **DIE!** ", Flowey screamed, laughing hysterically at the helpless human. His voice was no longer a single tone, but multiple. One high, one low, one slightly twisted and distorted. Frisk looked up as the seeds came closer, and closer, and closer, and then...they stopped. An enormous heat flew over their head, hitting the now uprooted Flowey, directly, knocking him further into the darkness, passed their field of view. They could barely stand, let alone speak, but looked up for the source of the flaming ball that had saved their life.

Approaching them, knelt what appeared to be a goat woman. They wore a robe that, for the time being, was black and hung to her ankles, excluding the arms, which were as white as her fur. Before they could object, she placed one paw ~Don't goats have hooves...?~ on their back, releasing a yellow, soft glow onto over their entire body. They noticed that the sliver of yellow that remained had now filled it to completion, their health returning to **20/20**.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...", the goat woman began as she stood up. She stood at least four inches taller than them, causing them to back up slowly away from her, not knowing who to trust and who not trust. "Ah.. Do not be afraid, my child." Her voice sounded sincere, empathetic, and even motherly. Frisk stopped their attempt to flee, for now, watching her carefully, to be sure. "I am **TORIEL** , caretaker of the **RUINS**.", she announced. "I pass through here everyday to see if anyone has fallen down," she continues, smiling sweetly at Frisk. "You are the first human to have come here in a long time."

"Wait, there were others here before me?", Frisk asked, wondering if any of the people they had heard climbing Mt. Ebott and never returning had wound up here, instead of disappearing completely. "Of course there were others here before you. You really think you're that special?", spoke the voice, finally. They had remained quiet throughout the entire Flowey incident, unsure as to why. Their voice didn't sound as sarcastic as they had wanted, though. Frisk noticed a hint of them being troubled or even upset by something, but Frisk wasn't about to start talking to the new-found voice in their head. Ignoring the answer, they noticed that Toriel had avoided Frisk's question altogether, glancing to the right.

Her mouth, outstretched like a true goat's, smiled sweetly, again. Unlike Flowey's or even Mr. Nickels', hers held a loving warmth. She tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes, still smiling. Her goat-ears flopped with the motion, one resting on her neck, the other on her shoulder, loosely. "Come! I will guide you through the catacomb.", she spoke up, happily. Still wary of how to approach yet another friendly face that could very well turn around and try to kill them, avoiding eye contact from her maroon eyes, they nodded slowly. "Okay.."


End file.
